joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:The New Organization Chapter 2: New Alliance
This is the Intelligence Technology Systems' main RP: The New Organization! This is the 2nd chapter of this RP. This is free-join. ENJOY! Coming up soon: The New Organization Chapter 3. Plot The ITS succeeded to defeat the two empires since the previous chapter. Then, a new organization named All Star Rebel Republic (A.S.R.R. for short) rose up to ally the ITS. Because of this, the Equera Empire & the EggPlankton Empire made an alliance. Suddenly, Dr. Eggman accidentally got transported to the Ancient Dimension because of the three planet alignment, thus making the magnetic force stronger. The three evil empires made their perfect alliance, & just in time, they were prepared to crush the two heroic organizations. Will they succeed on their evil scheme? Tune in. Characters 'Heroes' #Josh the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Alice the Cat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jess the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #The 4 Royal Knights (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Rey the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Koji the Shock Fox-Bat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Raven the Flamehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jetris the Hedgehawk (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Thomas the Echidna (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Louie the Fox (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Solar the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!)) #Lunar the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!)) #Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox (I'm the Being of the Wind!)) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) #Yuki the Hedgecat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) #Jackbot Nega (Spongebob100) #Combot Nega (Spongebob100) #SPARKY (Spongebob100) #Trinitro "James" Stropher (JamesTechno998) #Richard the Canine (JamesTechno998) #Tina Melonote (JamesTechno998) #Golver the Mineralhog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Silvold the Mineralhog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Mizu the Marine Cat (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Ubau the Insect Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Gameru the HM Echidna (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Kaze the Pantherus Lion (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Chroma the Fox (CTF7241) #H.A.D.A.M (Hero Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe) 'Villains' #Dr. EggRey (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Skyflame the Hawk (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Aeron the Hedgebat (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) #Metal Jack (Spongebob100) #Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot (Spongebob100) #Metal Josh (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Metal Rey (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Doomsday "Neutro" Sparker (JamesTechno998) #Tensai the Shark (Spongebob100) #Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Spongebob100) #Clyde the Chameleon (Spongebob100) #Professor Vulcan the Vulture (Spongebob100) #Platinum the Mineralhog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #E-Series2 (JamesTechno998) Knightmare Frames 'Hadron MK II' This big Knightmare Frame is the strongest Knightmare in the organization & is piloted by Josh the Hedgehog & Yuki the Hedgecat. This Knightmare is a bit larger than the Gawain. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *'Crew: '''One *'Height:' 8.94 meters *'Weight:' 14.91 metric tons *'Power Source:' Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Luminous Hurricane Core 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *'Druid System *Gefjun Disturber (used to perfect the Hadron Cannon or the Infinity Pulsar and also creates a stealth system in the process) *Integrated Air Glide System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Fortress Mode *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding *Time-Travel Booster Systems '''ARMAMENT *11x Shoulder-mounted Slash Harkens *2x Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons *1x Chest-mounted Super Electromagnetic Radiation Pulsar Cannon (a.k.a. Infinity Pulsar) (can be fired without the prism for a concentrated attack) (Secret weapon) *1x Medieval Blade (melee weapon) *1x back-mounted Chrono Boosters *10x knee-mounted & feet-mounted Atomic Missile Units *2x Shoulder-mounted Factspheres 'Astroton' This heavy-armored Knightmare is created by the ITS & Thomas the Echidna pilots it. It is also the second strongest Knightmare overall in ITS. 'Archibald' This sleek Knightmare is created by the ITS & the pilot is Solar the Hedgehog. 'Alasdair' This sleek Knightmare is created by the ITS & piloted by Lunar the Hedgehog. 'Dian Wei G2' This Big & Strong Knightmare is created by the ITS & is piloted by Jack the Hedgehog. It is the 2nd powerful Knightmare only in brute strength in ITS. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: One *Height: 8.40 meters *Weight: 11.60 metric tons *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *Druid System *Gefjun Disturber *Landspinner Propulsion System *Integrated Float System *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding 'ARMAMENT' *1x Bull Axe (melee weapon) (Dian Wei's Dynasty Warriors Weapon) *12x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *1x Wrist-mounted Radiation Wave Missile Unit *1x Torso-mounted Dynasty Cannon (Secret Weapon) "More Armament Coming Soon" Feel free to add your Knightmare! 'H.A.D.A.M' The first Moebius-created Knightmare Frame, being of equal power to Hadron MK II. The Knightmare Shell was created by Julian Kintobor, & it was Julian's final weapon against Scourge. H.A.D.A.M defeated Super Scourge after a long and savage battle, he is then sent to Ancient Dimension to aid the ITS, he has a cross-dimensional comlink with Kintobor. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: x1 program x12 in passenger bay *Height: 8.10 meters *Weight: 10.60 metric tons *Power Source: Anarchy Beryl Core 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Chaos Energy Force Field Deployer *Anarchy Thrusters *Nanite System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Integrated Float System *Data Sphere *Distress Teleport *Radiant Wave Shielding *Ground Assault Mode 'ARMAMENT' *4x Solid Zarbonite Claws (melee weapon) *12x Chest-mounted Plasma Miniguns *1x Wrist-mounted Nanite Bomb Missiles *1x Anarchy Beryl Energy Multiplier (Secret Weapon) *???x ???-mounted EMP Grenade Units 'Knightmares that are Piloted by Female' 'Millicent' This slender Knightmare is created by the ITS & was built for Frost & Scorch the Skunk-cats. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: One *Height: 7.94 meters *Weight: 9.03 metric tons *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Bluefire Core 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *'Druid System *Integrated Air Glide System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding 'ARMAMENT *7x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *1x Right Arm-inbuilt Radiation Wave Unit *3x Arm-mounted Gatling Mini-Hadron Cannons *1x Bluefire Spear (Melee Weapon) 'Xing Cai V2' This Slender Knightmare is created by the ITS & is piloted by Patricia the Skunk. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: One *Height: 7.10 meters *Weight: 9.52 metric tons *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *Druid System *Gefjun Disturber *Landspinner Propulsion System *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding 'ARMAMENT' *1x Sacred Light Spear (Melee Weapon) (Xing Cai's Dynasty Warriors Weapon) *4x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *1x Wrist-mounted Radiation Wave Missile Unit *1x Shoulder-mounted Dynasty Cannon (Secret Weapon) ''Feel free to add your Knightmare! Knight Giga Fortresses NOTE: Ask permission to JTH before editing! 'Meson Garm '''GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS *'Crew: '''One *'Height: 30.60 meters *'Weight: '''60.90 metric tons *'Power Source: 'Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Meson Core 'DESIGN FEATURES *Absolute Defense System *Cockpit Ejection System *Factsphere Sensor *Integrated Air Glide System *Electromagnetic Shock System 'ARMAMENT' *2x Large Lance-type Slash Harkens *2x shoulder-mounted Tesla Turrets *1x belly-mounted Garm Cannon *10x 5-tube Missile tubes (back-mounted on the side) Users NOTE: Banned users are underlined. Italicized users can't be banned, obviously. #''Josh the Hedgehog, the creator & founder '' #Spongebob100 #Assassinhedgehog #Meme the fox #JamesTechno998 Rules #No godmodding. (equal to one strike, depending on each corresponding actions) #No powerplaying. (two strikes) #Don't break the 4th wall. (one strike, depnding on the intensity) #Keep it PG-13. (one strike) #No embiggening. (three strikes) #No speedhacking. (three strikes) #Write your posts in a novel-like way. (ex. Josh said, "Let's go everyone!") (if you violate this, this is equal to a ban) #If I give a special role to you, do not edit unless I tell you. (equal to a BAN) #THIS IS A NOTED RULE. FOUR STRIKES ON A USER IS AN AUTOMATIC BAN. Well, if I'm patient enough, I would increase the strike limit to 5. Knightmare Gallery Hadron MK II.png|Hadron MK II 210px-Super A.D.A.M..jpg|H.A.D.A.M normal Roleplay 'Episode 1: The Heroic Alliance, Evil Alliance, & the 3 Planet Disturbance' 7:30 AM in I.T.S. HQ... The I.T.S. members are sleeping in their rooms. Josh wakes up and yawns. He goes to the dining room to prepare cereal. He grabs the cereal box and a bottle of milk. He pours cereal on a large bowl. He pours the milk next. "Officers, wake up. It's meal time." The I.T.S. members wake up and they arrive in the dining room. They sit down on their seats. Josh sets the table by putting bowls and spoons for each member. He puts the prepared cereal with milk on each bowl. The I.T.S. members eat the cereal politely. "Ahh. Peace has returned. Without those evil empires, we can prepare ourselves against other evilness around." said Josh. "I agree." replied Alice. James is busy eating the cereal, he didn't notice Josh for a bit. "James, I have a mission for you and Jesse. I'll tell it to you if you have finished." said Josh. "Roger that, General." replied Jesse. Jesse adds some cereal on his bowl and mixes it with milk. He eats the cereal politely. "Say, James, want some more cereal?" asked Jesse to James. "Uhh, no thanks" said James as he almost finishes his breakfast. "Okay." replied Jess. He continues to eat his breakfast. After a while, James finishes his breakfast. Jesse humbly finishes his breakfast second. The other finish as well. "Good job." said Josh as he grabs his hi-tech toothbrush and Colgate toothpaste. He puts some toothpaste on his toothbrush and gets a glass of water. He puts his toothbrush in water and brushes his teeth in the bathroom for only 15 seconds. The others also brush their teeth in the bathroom. James dresses up with his polo and his labcoat. Josh wears his green trench coat. The other members wear their uniforms. "So...what's the mission?" asked by James to Josh. "You must search for the ScrapDozer's remaining parts." said Josh. "Roger." said Jesse. "Hmm, I guess the best location to find those parts is at the..... Tectonic Complex Mine" said James. "But what about us?" said Richard. "You can come." replied Josh to Richard. "Let's going, we need to be back before noon" said James, as he immediately packs his things. Jesse packs his things, including his hi-tech goggles & TechnoRadar. "I'm ready" said James. "Me too." said Jesse. "Now, go to the Tectonic Complex Mine and search for those items." commanded Josh. "Right!" approved Jesse. "Roger" approved James. Jesse teleports to the Tectonic Complex Mine with James. "I do hope they will be alright." said Josh with concern. 8:15 AM in the Tectonic Complex Mine... Jesse arrives in the Tectonic Complex Mine with James. "So, let's search for 'em." said Jesse. "Okie dokie" said James as he start to search for the components. Jesse goes to a pile of machines and starts to find the components. James searches around with his flashlight. As he progress, he hears distorted sounds under the narrow ceiling vents underneath. James enters uncomfortably. "Rustbuckets." said Jesse as he stops searching for the components in a pile of destroyed machines. "This is getting silly." he added. He went to a path with lots of dysfunctional components. "Look at that..." said Jesse as he went to a pile of broken gadgets. "James! I found a pile of-" said Jesse until he didn't see James beside him. "James?" he said, wondering where he is. He runs fast as he could to reach James' location, unfortunately not knowing his location. He yells, "James!" James continues to squirm through the vent until he fell on the bottom level of the mine. He look around, scanning the parts around him. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:The New Organization Series